


Dirtiest Timeline

by Wadeye



Series: Tenet: Reversed Ejaculation [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Bottom! The Protagonist, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gloryhole, M/M, Out of Character, Sorry for writing a soft and cute Protagonist and an awfully smart Neil, Sweet, Top! Neil, Two people perform a five people sex by messing up with timeline, Wet Clothing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 逆向射精系列第二部Remedial Chaos的拉灯部分补全，跨越时间的两人五P，未来Neil和过去Neil同时上过去主角+现在Neil上现在主角的故事，主角惨惨，Neil坏坏，保证甜，纯糖，不甜不黄您打我
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Tenet: Reversed Ejaculation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923610
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Dirtiest Timeline

和做爱对象毫无保留地分享自己之前的性经历是很多人的大忌，但这些人里肯定不会包括时不时就要逆转自身时间流向，在同一空间创造多重自我的Tenet特工们，或者更详细一点，正在被自己一手提拔起来的下属操着的Tenet创始者， ** _ **那个**_** 主角，以及急不可耐地试图从上司嘴里挤出更多未来自己在过去的表现的，那个年轻气盛的Neil。被逆向和顺向两只小疯狗好生折腾一通后，主角才逐渐意识到自己或许过分低估整条时间流里年纪最轻的这个Neil了，无论从身体还是心理素质上：他本以为初尝禁果的年轻男孩听到下流描述会害羞得脸红心跳，结果醋意却出乎意料地充当了催化剂，让Neil的做爱速率和强度大幅提升了！看来让他自己跟自己吃醋不是个好办法，主角在第一轮结束后的不应期里迷糊地趴在对方身上想，或许——

“你都出过哪些蜜罐任务，展开说说，”Neil突然发言打断了主角的思路。

“啊？什么，你知道我出任务不喝酒所以基本轮不到我亲自下海……而且听从上级指示不是每个秘密特工的基本素养吗，色诱有时也是完成任务的重要环节……”

“别在那背CIA特工守则了！而且我就从来没出过色诱任务。”

你也不看看你上司是谁，是我啊！我会给你安排色诱别人的任务吗，这不是开玩笑吗！主角头疼地按住太阳穴。

“我不信以你那丰富的外勤经历，一次做到底的色诱任务都没有，”Neil的手抚上主角还叉开在自己腰侧的大腿根根部，意味深长地揉了揉，“况且这么性感的身材不去色诱是不是太浪费了。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，但是你听我讲我跟别人的性经历真的不会发飙吗。”

“那不是正好把气撒在你身上，逻辑闭环了。”Neil难得地大度一回，主角听到却只想爬起来撒腿就跑，但年轻人先一步反应过来，两只手掐在他腰窝上直接把他核心力量卸掉了，他狼狈地重新跌进对方怀里。看来这回是躲不过被一顿好操了，主角感觉到小Neil重新精神抖擞地抵着他小腹时绝望地想，只能尽量讲得详细一点，能拖一会是一会——

到会议室时他已经迟到了，不过问题不大，反正蜜罐任务他一直都是负责外援的，没有多少特别的注意事项；但是今天似乎有哪里不一样，当他穿过整间屋子去取那份写有自己名字的任务指示时，全屋其他人的目光都钉在他身上，他不明所以地缩了缩脖子往自己座位上走，然而好像上天非要跟他过不去似的，他西裤的背带突然被揪住了，又是那个可恶的俄国佬！俄国人赶在他拧断那只手之前立即开口：“请所有人把文件翻到第7页，读一下第28行标粗体的文字：‘根据现有情报，本次任务对象似乎对肤色较深的男性性工作者情有独钟。’那不就是你吗，万里挑一的黑珍珠公主！”

他手指痉挛了下，几乎把那页纸揉成一团。俄国佬虽然混蛋，但说得没错，他的确是整支任务小组里唯一一个非裔——黑人——随便怎么叫吧，他现在可算是明白那群肤色白皙的同事们为什么用那种眼神看着他了，这次他还真推卸不掉，亲身下海的时刻终于到了吗……“那个，BBC也算是比较受欢迎的性癖吧，”亚洲同事好心帮他解围，“啧啧啧，这你就是种族歧视了，”俄罗斯人竖起一根食指举在眼前摇了摇，“阴茎大小的个体差异很明显的，谁知道黑珍珠公主的下面是不是也和他本人一样小巧玲珑呢!”

哗啦一声，任务文件被他扔上天花板，纸页漫天飞舞，他扑上去揪住比他高了一头还多的俄国佬的衣领就要跟他拼命，其他同事赶紧七手八脚地把他俩分开。俄国佬被推出会议室的时候还一直在跟他比划各种斯拉夫色情手势，他被一群壮汉压在身下不能发作，亚洲人好心帮他从地板上一页页捡回散落的任务文件。不知道是错觉还是怎么回事，那沓散装的纸重新交到他手里之后似乎比原来厚了一点。

他照文件指示着装打扮并按时赶往任务地点。虽然不是第一回出这种任务了，但头一次担任核心人物还是有点紧张，他对着Gay吧门口的装饰镜检查自己的行头：深蓝色条纹西服，浅灰色马甲，白色衬衫，还有一条丝质领带，虽然他不明白为什么其他服饰都只写了颜色，只有领带特意标注了材质，而且他穿起这身西服三件套太过正式，与其像是去找乐子的，还不如说是盛装出席重要晚宴——

主角讲到这里就颤抖着停下了，一方面是因为Neil的手指重新探进他裤子里，上一次欢爱的痕迹在对方的按压下，从他合不拢的后门里缓缓滑出来；另一方面是他抬起头不小心在卫生间的落地镜里看到自己，他刚绘声绘色描述过的那身装扮，似乎看着很眼熟，除了已经湿得彻底并且被发狂的另一半扒得七零八落的；对方的目光现在也和他的在镜中相会了，Neil的手指钻的更深了些，堪堪滑过体内敏感点，他刚想顺着往下坐，那些手指却抽出去，换来的是在屁股上啪地一拍，催促他接着交代。衣服什么的可能只是个巧合吧，主角清了清嗓子把无关思绪赶出脑海。

排队进入Gay吧后他直奔卫生间，停在一面墙前敲了敲，暗门突然从里面打开，几乎把没防备的他撞翻在地；在他站稳身子之前，一双手伸出来直接把他拎进隔间，门砰地一声关上了，似乎什么都没发生过，除了他已经身处厕所墙后的黑暗空隙里，跟早就等在那里的另一个人紧贴在一起，狭窄的空间只靠对着外面的那堵墙上，一个齐腰高、直径十几公分的小圆洞里漏进来的一点光照亮。他从任务手册里（和特意搜来的小黄片里，尽可能地了解任务对象的一切信息，尤其包括性癖，是每个出色诱任务特工的基本素养）了解到，这个洞叫gloryhole，是供墙内的性工作者给墙外不露脸的客人提供服务用的，大多数情况是口交，在空间和姿势允许时也有可能包括插入式性行为，但是以眼下的情况来看……

“打住，别引用维基百科了，”Neil不耐烦地戳破了主角试图靠说废话拖延时间的幻想，“直接说重点，那个家伙从哪儿冒出来的？他叫什么？干嘛的？长什么样？看我能不能攒够信息去暗杀他。”

现在还只交代到贴贴你就这样了，等到我讲到后面你不得气死，主角太阳穴突突直跳，但还是试图从尘封的记忆中挖掘细节，哪怕此时Neil的中指好死不死地按在他前列腺上，强烈的刺激让他没法专心回忆：“啊……我俩对过暗号的，他说他叫布鲁斯（这假名也太假了点，Neil点评道），是我这次行动的指挥官（为什么指挥官要亲自下场啊！你们没有无线电的吗，Neil大声抱怨，主角表示你问我我问谁去），大概比我高半头，标准身材，声线压得很低，别的看不清，实在太暗了，而且他立即就把我领带扯掉绑在头上遮住眼睛……”

“亲爱的，”Neil难得正经起来，甚至停下了正在主角身体里开发的手指，“你还没意识到吗？那个什么布鲁斯长官都是假的，你被人蹲了；而且你们对的那暗号也太好猜了吧，我都接的上！”

怪不得，以这个作为前提的话，后面发生的所有情节突然就变得合情合理了，这个念头刚出现在主角脑海，下一秒他就被另一人提着领带拽起身来，对方向前两步，一只手撑着墙，把他挤在墙壁和对方身体构成的狭小空隙里，正对着浴室那面落地镜：“那个什么布鲁斯，他当时就是这么贴着你蹭的吗？”

都不知道自己的脸可以红到这个地步，这么深的肤色都掩盖不住，主角双颊发烫，试图扭过身去背对镜子，但对方立即把一条腿卡进他双膝间压制住，他又试图闭上眼睛不去面对自己情欲上头的模样，和开黄腔不一样，视觉刺激一直是他比较敏感的弱点，但Neil收紧了手中攥着的领带，温莎结勒得主角差点一口气没上来：“这次又没人蒙你眼睛，给我好好看着点，接着交代！”

即使视觉被剥夺，他倒是也没什么立场提出反对意见，安全问题不必担心（虽然他同事们人均混球，但也个顶个的都是CIA顶级特工，区区一个小Gay吧还是压得住场子的），对于接下来可能发生的事他也乐得装瞎，他可对盯着另一个男人的鸡巴不感兴趣！况且身后的（冒牌）长官贴在他耳边向他保证，自己只凭语言也能顺利指导他圆满完成任务，拖延住目标，让其他同事们在厕所外面解决掉难缠的贴身保镖们，等到目标爽完、脚步虚浮地踱出卫生间外就直接走进他同事们设好的圈套里。任务内容都谈妥了，接下来的就是等待目标现身，正常情况下仅能容一人的空间里塞了两名标准身材（勉强算是吧）成年男子，又没有任何换气设施，体感温度很快就上升到让人穿不住板正三件套的地步，鬼使神差地，他接受了对方帮他脱掉外套和马甲的提议（你自己脱肯定会一胳膊肘怼我胸口上，你肯定也不希望我回去在你的任务汇报上添一笔试图攻击长官未遂吧），但他万万没想到，那人把衣服扯到他手腕就没有继续往下脱，他双手被反绞在背后，缠在厚重的布料里拔不出来，他刚要发作，墙的另一侧响起开门声，对方一把捂住他的嘴，有人走进了对面的隔间——

“是像现在这样吗？”Neil也从主角肩膀上褪下了对方的西服外套和马甲，被水浸透的布料质量和摩擦力都增大了，主角试图挣扎反而被绞得更紧，Neil一只手按住他后颈逼他弯下身子，另一只手臂横抱过他还裹在白衬衫里、隔着湿透布料隐约透出肉色的腰臀往自己硬的像铁的下身上蹭，“然后呢？他是不是趁你给别人口交时强上了你？”

“不要跟我的描述动作同步啊，”主角小声抗议，“感觉好像被人跨越时间线同时上了两次，”Neil听到这句话得意地笑起来，主角在他眼里看到了那熟悉的、每次Neil想出什么聪明的坏点子时都会闪耀的光芒，“那我们就来做点那个布鲁斯没做到的事，比如这个，我不觉得他在忙着给你下指示的时候还有闲心跟你接吻，”他也弯腰压在主角后背上，扳过对方的脸找他的唇，主角却在这节骨眼上分了心想着过去接下来发生的事情，换来对方不满地在他下唇咬了一口，他吃痛地缩了缩，对方的右手往他裤子里探去——

头再低一点，往右偏偏，长官贴在他耳边压着嗓子说，一片黑暗里他也只能照办，他听见墙板被那人“咚咚”敲响两声，身后人伸手帮他敲了回去，下一秒就是一根沉重、滚烫、带着雄性气息的阴茎从墙另一头伸进来，啪地抽在他脸上，他被这没头没脑的一下打得爆了句粗口——有只手掐在他下颌骨连接处，“小点声，这可不是服务业应该有的态度，”然后他就被往前一推，或许不该用推这个字，他是被对方顶在自己屁股上的鸡巴从后方给包抄了——那人还没完全勃起但已经尺寸足够可观的阴茎探进他合不上的嘴，与此同时身后的那根阴茎贴着他股缝滑动，压在他身上的人已经急不可耐地去解他裤子，他才迟钝地意识到，他就要在某间Gay吧逼仄的gloryhole隔间里被两个甚至没法看到脸的人从前后两头同时给上了，为什么他作为一个职业特殊到不敢随便找对象也没心情约炮的单身男的，性经历被迫如此多样而充实，他想不通啊——

Neil的那根已经熟门熟路地滑进他之前被充分开发过的后门，他惊喘一声，重心不稳地往前跌去，额头抵在镜面上激起一层雾气，朦胧中他看着对方白皙修长的手指在自己深色的阴茎上握住收紧，强烈的视觉差和性刺激一起顺着脊柱窜涌，快感冲得他头脑发昏，身后的人又坏心眼地抓起他领带团成一团倒塞进他嘴里，高度重合的姿势和体位让他无法控制地开始混淆记忆与现实：全无口交经验的他不知道该怎么取悦压在舌根上的灼热肉体，他只能尽可能地把嘴张开，抽插的节奏完全被顶在他下身的另一根阴茎控制，他被撞得双腿大敞，后背弓起，额头抵在墙面无处可避，前后两根性器同时连根没入到一个可怕的深度，抵着他喉咙口逐渐膨胀充血的龟头让他上不来气，后穴敏感点上的顶弄又令他浑身打颤想要呻吟出声，但被充满的口腔让他只能发出无意义的闷哼，气流的震动明显取悦了墙另一面的人，嘴里的阴茎又胀大并且捅深了一点，对方也在配合他的节奏操着他喉咙深处被迫敞开的食道口，两面凶狠的夹击使他膝盖发软几乎站不住，强烈的咽反射让他本能地想闭嘴，全然不顾嘴里还塞着另一个人的要紧部位，牙尖突兀擦过柱身，有人低咒一声，下一秒四根手指就插进他嘴里，把濡湿的布料往里推，夹住他柔软的舌面亵玩；“你就是这么服务色诱对象的？连天桥底下五块钱一次的廉价男妓都比你会吸鸡巴！”那人又一次俯身下来，他背在身后的双臂要被压得不过血了，一个低沉的声音狎昵地贴在他耳边发出指示，现在往后撤一点，从鼻子吸气，你也不想被陌生人的鸡巴捅穿喉咙窒息而死吧；用舌尖舔舔，就像舔棒棒糖那样，什么，你都直接嚼碎了吃？操啊，可不能直接上牙，试试用舌头垫着齿面轻咬两下，对，就是这样，做的很棒，长官我很满意——丝质布料存不住多少液体，咽不下的唾液顺着对方手腕淌下去滴在地上，对方把他瘫软的上半身捞起来一点，他一抬头就看到镜子里自己前后门大敞四开，同时吞吐着对方部分身体部位的样子，快感和羞耻心双管齐下，冲得他眼角泛起泪光，连之前被忽视的一对乳头也颤巍巍立起来，贴着湿透的纯白布料印出两个醒目的印子，下一秒对方空闲的那只手就摸上他胸口大力揉捏起来，那两块丰盈的乳肉被随心所欲地掐成各种形状——他惊讶地意识到自己也逐渐在从给人口交中获得快感，不确定是因为口腔内壁的摩擦刺激，还是身后长官毫不吝啬的赞许夸奖，反正他是越来越熟练了，一墙之隔外，他嘴里那根阴茎的主人发出的克制不住的粗喘和低声呻吟也表示对方乐在其中，高速膨胀的自信心让他几乎有点飘飘然了，自己可能的确有这天赋，或许特工任期结束后去当特殊公关人员也是条出路……小家伙，谁允许你分心的啊，耳边火热的吐息又回来了，我要是你直属长官的话，绝不会再给你分任何色诱任务，这么美妙又淫荡的身体当然只能我自己享用——他耳后那片薄薄的皮肤被对方叼在齿间研磨，剧烈刺激之下他几乎翻了白眼，视线边缘激起七彩斑斓的各色亮光，他之前都不知道那里也是自己的敏感点之一；但是被夹在两人身体间还反绑着的双臂开始疼起来，他难受地扭动着，放开他，他保证会乖乖的不惹事，实际上他现在爽得不行，享受还来不及呢——对方帮他把压麻的手臂从衣服里抽出来，昂贵的衣物像垃圾般掉在地上，双手刚恢复自由，缺血的刺痛感还没消散，他就迫不及待地抚上露在外面的根部撸动起来，那人顿住了下，马上就有一只手按着他后脑用力一推，他鼻尖埋入浓密毛发，终于是被迫吞下整根硕大阴茎，对气管口的压迫让他吸不上来气，窒息的感觉混着后面那人愈发激烈的进攻威胁他岌岌可危的残存理智，贱货，小婊子，生下来就是为了吸我鸡巴的，迷茫之中他听到有人咬牙切齿地说道，却完全不知道是身前还是身后，甚至那声音是从哪条时间线传来的，他仅剩的清明只够他意识到前后两根阴茎一齐挤到最深处，随着最后一下抽动，滚烫的液体紧接着涌进来，他觉得自己活像根两端开口的U型管，被急不可耐地从两头同时注水，那两簇液柱即将在最低点相遇汇聚成同一股——

他被激烈的高潮弄得视野发白，浑身瘫软，再也站不稳、含不住前后两根阴茎了，墙外那人抽身离开，他蹭着墙壁滑倒在地，被身后那人拨进怀里搂着直喘气，对方好整以暇地帮他拉正衬衫，捡起马甲和外套捋平整，一颗颗纽扣帮他扣上，他由着对方摆弄自己，试图在轰鸣的脑海里抓住一丝有关正事的细节，他隐约记得自己是来出任务的，任务——

“真正的任务日期是14号，你去早了一天，你同事们那天晚上只是去踩点所以你到的时候他们早撤退了，你白被人上了一回，”Neil在他身后吃吃地笑，胸膛里滚动的笑声震得靠在他胸口的主角脑子嗡嗡的，“你怎么知道！”“还需要更详细的情报吗，时间五月十三号星期一，地点伦敦苏活区，你进的是左边厕所第三个隔间——”他被主角用尽全力在胸口上擂了一拳，即使对方还身处剧烈高潮之后的乏力中，这一下也不是开玩笑的，他边笑边咳嗦起来，虽然主角气得双眼圆瞪脸颊鼓鼓嘴唇撅起的样子可爱得要死，但他也得为自己以后的职业发展和人身安全考虑考虑，对方哪怕被好几个他操了不知道多少轮，当下起码也是他顶头上司，自由搏击教练，大腿能夹死人的那种柔术冠军，他要是接下来在床上还想占上风的话，起码得把对方哄服帖了，“我是墙外面那个！只许你出蜜罐任务被陌生人操屁股，不许我寻寻开心嘛！而且那时候我才念大学，孩子小不懂事，别跟他一般见识；你接着说，隔间里面那人干什么了？”

一提这事主角就气不打一处来，注意力成功被转移了：“那混蛋爽完就把我丢在隔间里跑了，蒙眼睛的领带都是我自己扯下来的，他还给打个死结，那领带可贵了，糟蹋好东西的家伙……”“你到底也没看清他长什么样？他有留下什么线索吗？”“他开门的时候倒是没头没脑地甩下一句‘你留胡子更好看’，真是扯淡，他一个陌生人怎么见过我留胡子的样子……”“可能只是敷衍的客套话吧，这不重要，还有没有别的信息，等我找着他非给他弄死不可，”Neil赶紧打哈哈掩饰过去，“有倒是有，就是挺疼的，”主角抬手摸着自己左边耳垂，那里有个小小的凹陷，不贴近看完全注意不到：“那混蛋在我耳朵上硬按了一颗耳钉进去！就拿后面的针硬戳了个洞！得是多么变态的人才能下这种死手！要不是耳针质量不错，纯银制的，没给我感染上破伤风或者搞过敏了，而且镶的那颗钻也挺值钱的（说到这里主角音量可疑地减弱了）否则我肯定不会放过他的！”

Neil大笑出声，手脚并用地紧紧缠住身上的人，把头埋在对方怀里乱拱，他现在更加确信无论在昨天、今天、明天，无论在以什么方向流动的时间线，无论他们何时聚首，相遇时青涩亦或成熟，他们的命运都不可言说地、无可避免地紧密缠绵在一起。该发生的总会发生的，Neil第一次认真感谢起Tenet任务的核心主旨，他简直等不及欣赏主角发现他准备的某颗袖扣和那钻石耳钉用的是同一颗钻时脸上的表情了；而且，光是想想也会意识到，暗色的皮肤衬着闪亮的方钻，柔软的肉体被坚硬的金属贯穿，合不拢的小洞潺潺流出鲜血，滴在雪白的衬衫领子上——明明就是很色好吗！对这一点他绝不会抱歉的！

**Author's Note:**

> 一点没人感兴趣的哔哔：  
> 1、标题和第二篇一样玩的Community的梗（废柴联盟真爱粉要打死我了）；  
> 2、BBC = Big Black Cock，说黑人鸡巴大的确是很普遍的刻板印象之一（没有说主角鸡巴不大的意思！）；  
> 3、抱歉又玩了演员其他角色梗，布鲁斯老爷大家都看出来了吧；  
> 4、文中提到的两组数字，7.28和5.13，分别是jdw和RP的生日，1984年7月28号和1986年5月13号（是的，jdw比RP大差不多两岁）；  
> 5、是的，那个俄国佬就是想揩油年轻的主角（那时候他还没成为主角呢），那个友善的亚洲人被未来的Neil收买了，任务报告多加的那几页纸就是他帮捡的时候偷偷夹进去的，在这里感谢亚洲同胞为Neil的操主角大业做出的伟大贡献；  
> 6、我也想不出还有啥能说的就凑个整数，kudos留言大欢迎！！！


End file.
